I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of rubber additives, and more particularly, to a chemical aid for using scrap plastics in rubber formulations.
II. Description of the Related Art
It has long been desired to find a way to dispose of scrap plastics. One known process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983.651 to Griffin. Griffin discloses a degradable polymer composition which comprises a blend of a normally stable chemically saturated polymer, a less stable chemically unsaturated polymer, and a latent pro-oxidant. The molecular fragments created by the onset of oxidative scission of the molecule chains of the chemically saturated polymer is accelerated by the presence of filler particles. The Griffin compound is "self-destructing", or in other words biodegradable. The Griffin compound is intended to find a way to dispose of scrap plastics, not use them in the production of rubber compounds.
Other known uses of scrap plastics in rubber use other polymers that are more expensive than the current invention, and have a less effective yield. The other known uses of scrap plastics require the use of a very expensive polymer that does not have the bridging effect of the present invention. The polymer used, SBS, does not have the bridging effect between the scrap plastic and rubber, like the current invention.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved chemical aid for using scrap plastics in rubber formulations. Thus, this invention is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.